SSBMi: Tabuu's Revenge
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: A sequel to The Subspace Emissary. Also known as the Subspace Emissary Part 2. What if Tabuu wasn't destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to the Subspace Emissary on SSB: Brawl. This sequel is on my imaginary game Super SMASH Bros: Mini on my imaginary game console, the Nintendo Mini. In this story, the Primids are back and so is Tabuu. This time, he wants revenge on those who defeated him. So he hires Wolf O'Donnell to lead the Primids. But Wolf will soon realize that he could be making the biggest mistake.

********************************************************************

**Chapter 1: Mario VS. Sonic**

_I__n the Smash Bros. Universe, there was a story saying a group of heroes teamed up to stop a group of creatures, called Primids, from turning their world into Subspace. These heroes were called the Super Smash Bros. And they were successful in stopping the Primids and their leader, Tabuu._

_But what if these Primids weren't all destroyed?_

At the Smash Bros. stadium, people were watching a fight of the century. Two trophies came down and were facing each other. They came alive and revealed themselves as Mario and Sonic. Two rivals since 1991.

"So, it comes down to this!" Sonic smiled.

"Let's-a go!" Mario got a fireball ready.

The battle began as the rivals started to fight each other. Sonic may be the fastest hedgehog but Mario knows his every move and can stop Sonic with one punch. The brawl went on as they started taking damage and were using items to KO each other.

It wasn't until Sonic grabbed a SMASH Ball and changed into Super Sonic. Mario was done for, or was he? Super Sonic started attacking Mario but Mario kept dodging his super speed and tried to find some way to KO Sonic before Sonic KO'd him. When Sonic lost his power, Mario grabbed a bat and made a home run on Sonic. Sonic was KO'd in an instance. Mario was the winner!

As the Sonic trophy came back to the stage, Mario touched the base and Sonic came back to life. Sonic shook his head and looked up at Mario.

"You're the winner, for now," Sonic smiled.

"Thank-a you," said Mario as he shook Sonic's hand.

They waved to the crowd just as they heard rumbling. Suddenly, torpedoes came down and destroyed parts of the stage. Mario and Sonic managed to avoid them when a small vessel came down to their level. Strange creatures came out and started attacking the stage. They were the Primids the SSB destroyed last year. Coming out in a floating chair was wolf with a patch over his left eye. **(WOLFEN O'DONNELL)**

"I bring a message to you from Tabuu," Wolf said. "He's back and he's getting revenge on those who defeated him."

Mario and Sonic got in the ready position to fight. Just then, a torpedo came out of nowhere and destroyed an army of Primids. Coming down on a green motorcycle was a man with a robotic hand. "**HAWKINS**"

"We beat these guys before, we can do it again," Hawkins unsheathed his weapon, the Jewel Blade.

Mario and Sonic joined in as they started fighting the Primids. But they noticed something they hadn't noticed before. The Primids seem a bit more agile and more dangerous.

"Whoa! I don't remember these guys being this dangerous!" Sonic dodged a punch and spin-dash the Primid.

"You're right-a Sonic!" Mario grabbed a Primid and threw it.

They killed all the Primids and waited for Wolf to make his move. Wolf snapped his fingers and a bomb came out of the vehicle. The three heroes knew they couldn't stop the bomb. So they fled the stadium and went in separate directions. Wolf watched them leave as he spoke to the Primid Commander.

"Send your armies to intercept them. And target the other heroes as well. I'm going to have fun with this," he pressed a button and a screen shows a trophy of purple vixen.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Before I go on, here's the list of characters in this story.

**Returning:  
****Mario  
Donkey Kong  
Link  
Samus/ Zero Suit Samus  
Kirby  
Fox McCloud  
Yoshi  
Pikachu****  
****Captain Falcon  
Luigi  
Ness  
Princess Peach  
Princess Zelda/ Sheik  
Marth  
Ike  
Falco Lombardi  
Pit  
Lucario  
Mr. Game & Watch  
Meta Knight  
Diddy Kong  
Ice Climbers: Nana & Popo  
Lucas  
Snake  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Toon Link  
Lord Ganondorf  
Bowser  
Wario  
Wolf O'Donnell**

******NEWCOMERS****  
Banjo-Kazooie  
Krystal  
Toon Zelda/Tetra  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Silver the Hedgehog  
**

**OCs  
Harry "Hawkins" H. Holt  
Liane A. Freedman  
****LEGO Fighter**

**Not Returning  
King Dedede  
Pokémon Trainer  
Jigglypuff  
Pikmin & Olimar  
****R.O.B**

If you don't like what I did to the characters not returning, oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Banjo-Kazooie**

We change to a place called Spiral Mountain where we see a monument of an ugly witch's face. We go down to a small house that was renovated badly, after an attack was made on it 9 years ago. Outside of the house was bear sitting on a beach chair, relaxing under an umbrella "**BANJO-KAZOOIE**".

"This is the life huh Kazooie?" Banjo the bear asked.

A red-crested Breegull popped out of his blue pack and said, "You betcha Banjo. No evil witch to ruin our vacation, what could possibly go wrong?"

A bright light appears and we see a floating computer monitor with a large cape. It was L.O.G (Lord of Games). This freaks out Banjo as he falls out of the chair and lands on top of Kazooie.

"Banjo and Kazooie, I'm afraid I have bad news for you," L.O.G informed them.

Banjo got up and dusted himself off. Kazooie shook herself after being squash by a bear.

"What? Did Gruntilda escape again?" Banjo asked, hoping she didn't.

"It's worse than that," L.O.G's screen turned on to show footages of Mario, Sonic, and Hawkins fighting the Primids. "These heroes were fighting these strange creatures called the Primids. They fought them before and defeated them. But someone has brought back their leader, Tabuu and he is seeking revenge on those who defeated him."

Banjo and Kazooie were watching the footages. L.O.G even showed the scenes from the Subspace Emissary, one showing the Ancient Minister, the Halberd, and even Tabuu getting destroyed.

"So, why are you asking us?" Kazooie asked. "If these guys defeated Tabooty, they can do it again."

"Tabuu is stronger than he was before but he is still weak to show himself in form of a body. There's still time for you two to help them. Therefore, I am giving you your old moves for you to use."

L.O.G zapped Banjo-Kazooie and they were dazed for a second. But they got their wind back as Banjo smiled and said, "Alright!"

He grabbed Kazooie and held her like a gun. He made Kazooie spit out a grenade egg and it destroyed parts of the canyon. L.O.G glared at him as Banjo smiled weakly.

"Nice going Banjo," Kazooie grumbled.

"Now go!" L.O.G ordered.

"Okay!"

Banjo ran and up Spiral Mountain and hopped onto his plane. He started up the engine and took off.

We go back to Sonic who is still running at sonic speed. It wasn't until he heard a ship flying overhead. He looked up and saw the ship flying above. A logo showed the face of a wolf. It was Wolf's ship. Sonic thought it was trying to get him but it was attacking him so it must not have noticed him.

"He must be after something. But what?" Sonic wondered.

He heard another aircraft coming and he looked up. It was Banjo's airplane, flying towards the ship.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Banjo gasped.

"And we're flying towards it why?" Kazooie asked.

"Well we have to stop them don't we?"

Without warning, the ship started to fire at the plane.

"Yeah, when they're not attacking!" Kazooie screamed.

Banjo tried to swerve the plane to safety but it received a direct attack on the port wing and it went down.

"Oh no!"

The plane went down into some forest area. Did Banjo and Kazooie survive?

Mario is running through the plains when he saw a battle going on. It was Pit (**PIT**) trying to fend off the Primids. And he wasn't alone this time. He was with two kids with psychic powers (**NESS LUCAS**). He decided to help them out.

They got rid of all the Primids as Mario asked, "Is-a everyone okay?"

"We're fine. It's great to see you again Mario," Pit said.

"Why are these Primids coming back?" Lucas asked. "Didn't we defeat them before?"

"Somehow, they are returning. And if that is-a true, Tabuu is-a probably back," Mario feared.

"Great," Pit sighed.

"Let's find out who's behind all this and stop him before he brings back Tabuu!" Ness said.

"Right! Let's-a go!"

Mario, Pit, Ness, and Lucas ran through the plains and encountered many Primids. But they were a lot stronger than before so Mario and the others were having a tough time beating all of them.

After a while, they found out there were no more Primids and they rested for a while.

We go to Hawkins fighting more Primids when he came across a strange looking Primid. It was in the shape of the Hylian hero, Link.

"Link?" Hawkins asked.

"That's right and I have captured the one you loved and handing her over to Tabuu. Try to stop me!" "Link" laughed and disappeared into thin air.

Hawkins was speechless for a minute. The one he loved was not only his girlfriend but the second-in-commander of the group he leads. Her name is Liane Freedman. And he had to save her from his rival, Link; whom he helped stop Tabuu and the Primids from turning the world into Subspace.

But something didn't seem right. Why would Link change alignment and help the enemy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Search and Rescue

We go back to Wolf's ship, which is still overlooking the land. Hovering high above the ship was an Arwing. Piloting the Arwing was a Fox McCloud (**FOX MCCLOUD**) as he is checking out the ship and getting info on it. He presses a button and says, "This is Fox, I have found Wolf's ship. Will proceed with caution."

"Hold it right there Fox," a voice came through the intercom. "You're not going in all by yourself."

Another Arwing appears next to Fox's Arwing, It was Falco Lombardi (**FALCO LOMBARDI**) piloting it.

"Falco, this is a task I must do myself. Besides, I think he's got Krystal hostage as well."

"Which is why you're not going in by yourself. I'm coming with you. We're a team Fox, and team members always help each other out."

Fox couldn't say no to that piece of info Falco gave. "Okay Falco, we'll go in together."

Fox and Falco decided to land the Arwings quietly by turning the engines off. They landed their Arwings and hopped out of them. They got their blasters ready and decided to enter the ship.

Inside the ship, Wolf was talking to three people (**GANONDORF BOWSER WARIO**).

"What do you mean you can't accept us to help you?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm sorry but Tabuu believes your work will be a waste of time. He was also displeased at how you betrayed him last time," Wolf snickered.

"Betrayed? He was the one who betrayed us!" Wario got angry.

"Whatever, you guys are wasting my time. He presses a button the floor under the three disappeared.

"What-," before Bowser could finish, all three fell through.

Wolf laughed evilly as we focused into a vent. Inside the vent was someone in heavy armor with an arm gun (SAMUS). Samus knew this does not look good. She then saw the Krystal Trophy and she had to find someway to rescue Krystal and not get caught. Samus may be a bounty hunter but this ship is heavily guarded and she could get caught easily.

Sonic continues to follow the ship until he saw an army of Primids up ahead. He stopped and was faced them.

"So, you guys want some more huh?" Sonic got in the ready position.

The Primids got closer as Sonic was about sock one when a rock came out of nowhere and squished a couple of Primids. Sonic was wondering where that rock came from when he heard someone say, "Sonic, move out of the way!"

Sonic disappeared in a split second when another rock came and killed all of the Primids. Sonic turned to see who eliminated them all. He saw a white hedgehog with psychic abilities (**SILVER**).

"Hey Silver, what's up?" Sonic greeted him.

Silver ran up to Sonic and said, "Sonic, I've got some bad news to tell you. Those Primids have captured Shadow somehow. They might be taking him to Tabuu."

Sonic knew he couldn't let anything happen to Shadow.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Shadow!" Sonic said and ran off at sonic speed.

Silver used his psychic powers to catch up to Sonic. Thus began their journey to save the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow.

Banjo and Kazooie recover from their crash as they cleaned themselves off.

"Okay, I've got a scorn to settle with L.O.G!" Kazooie screeched.

"Why?" Banjo asked.

"Because he didn't mention anything about being shot down by a ship!"

Banjo rolled his eyes and walked away from the crash. He continued walking through the forest when he saw a bunch of Primids not far from his location. They were carrying some trophy of a girl.

"What do you see?" Kazooie asked, only popping her head out.

"Those creatures L.O.G. was talking about. And they are carrying some statue of a girl."

"Well, are we just going to stand here and let them get away?" Kazooie asked. "Let's teach these Primids what happens when they mess with the bear-and-bird duo!"

Banjo nodded and ran out of the scene. The Primids continued to walk away as Banjo shouted, "HEY!" They look up and see Banjo up in the air. He takes Kazooie out and has her fire Grenade eggs at them. The eggs make a direct hit and the Primids disappear into a mist, dropping the trophy.

Banjo lands on the ground and walks over to the trophy. He touches the base and the trophy comes alive. The trophy reveals a 24-year-old girl with gold hair, blonde streaks, and a blue metallic sword as her weapon. (**LIANE**)

"You okay?" Banjo asked.

Liane put her hand on her head and shook her head. "I think so. Where the hell am I?"

"I'm not sure really. We're in some forest," Banjo shrugged, thinking that was the best info he could give.

"Some forest?" Kazooie asked. "That will help us a lot!"

Liane got up and asked, "Just who are you two?"

"Oh I'm Banjo! And this is Kazooie," Banjo pointed to his loudmouth crested Breegull friend. "And you?"

"Liane. Liane Freedman."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Banjo asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being in Oshima City. The next thing I know, here I am," Liane shrugged. She noticed something and pointed to it, "What's that?"

Banjo turned around and saw a strange thing being pumped full of air. Banjo knew what it was.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Kazooie asked.

The thing revealed itself as Mr. Patch! And he was ready to get revenge on the bear and bird.

"Time to eliminate you all!" Mr. Patch roared.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kazooie screamed as Banjo ran and grabbed Liane's arm.

They ran as fast as they could from Mr. Patch as he started to fire ball bombs at them. After a few miles, Mr. Patch fired a ball bomb at Banjo-Kazooie and Liane, which exploded and caused them to fall. Mr. Patch stopped and laughed evilly. Banjo got angry and took out Kazooie and made her fire an egg. It hit Mr. Patch but left no mark. Banjo made Kazooie fire an egg again but a Fire Egg this time.

"Kazooie!" Banjo got angry.

"Sorry!" Kazooie giggled nervously. She fired a Grenade Egg at one of the patches on Mr. Patch. "Happy?"

"Very," Banjo said sarcastically.

Mr. Patch shrunken a little as Liane knew what to do. She joined in with Banjo-Kazooie as they started to fight Mr. Patch and removing his patches. After a while, Mr. Patch disappeared into nothing.

"Okay, let's get of here," Kazooie said as Banjo agreed.

They walked away as Liane said to herself, "I hope Hawkins is alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Deception**

Somewhere, not far from where Liane and Banjo-Kazooie are located, two strange looking figures are walking through the deep ends of the forest and into the plains. Their appearances look like Link and Princess Zelda but more of a cel-shape looked (**TOON LINK TOON ZELDA**).

It would seem they are off on an adventure, possibly to look for the members of the Super Smash Bros. and stop the Primids from turning their world into Subspace.

"Those Primids are around somewhere," Toon Link said.

"Link, I'm sensing some danger around us," Toon Zelda said, looking around.

Both of them knew something wasn't right. The place was quiet, too quiet. The birds weren't chirping, and the wind was blowing silently. Toon Link and Toon Zelda stopped and looked around. All of a sudden, a rather large shadow loomed over them. They turned around and saw a large creature covered in purple mist. It formed the shape of a large Primid and it started heading right towards Toon Link and Toon Zelda.

"RUN!" Toon Link screamed and grabbed Toon Zelda's hand.

The two ran away from the giant Primid while going through the armies of regular sized Primids and other creatures who are willing to help Tabuu come back. After a while, Toon Link took out a bomb and threw at the giant Primid. The bomb exploded and caused the Primid to fall down and make a loud boom along with shaking the ground.

Toon Link and Toon Zelda were ready for the giant Primid to come back when Wolf's ship came to their location and Wolf came down on a platform.

"You fools fell into my trap! I made that giant Primid lure you to this spot so you can get a taste of this new weapon I made," Wolf laughed evilly and took out a weird-looking gun and pointed it at Toon Link.

Wolf started firing at Toon Link and Toon Link started avoiding the shots. Wolf then began firing at Toon Zelda who also was avoiding his shots. Wolf realized they are pretty quick to fire upon. So he decided to have the giant Primid rise up and grab their attention.

The Giant Primid rose up and it did catch the attention of Toon Link and Toon Zelda. Wolf laughed and pointed his gun at Toon Zelda. Toon Link turned and saw the gun powering up, pointing at Toon Zelda.

"NO!" Toon Link screamed and pushed Toon Zelda out of the way while Wolf pulled the trigger.

The shot hit Toon Link and turned him into a trophy. Toon Zelda, after falling down, tried to recuperate to see what happen. She turns around and sees Toon Link as a trophy.

"Now you!" Wolf said.

Toon Zelda to a few steps back as Wolf started to power up his gun. Toon Zelda's face became serious and she activated Farore's Wind. She spun around and disappeared within a few seconds. Wolf reacted to this and lowered his gun.

"At least I have one of them," Wolf growled.

Toon Zelda appeared fifty feet from Wolf's location and she ran off into the distance.

Toon Zelda continued running until she could run no more. Toon Zelda then became down in the dumps after realizing that Toon Link was turned into a trophy.

"How am I going to rescue Link are?" Toon Zelda wondered. She then started to hear grunting not far from her location. She ran to follow the sound. She came across a boy who happens to be wearing similar clothes Toon Link was. "Link?"

She ran for a closer look to see this boy fighting Primids. This boy was green clothes, using the Master Sword and Hylian Shield (**LINK**). Link finished beating all of the Primids as Toon Zelda walked up to face him.

"You are not Link," Toon Zelda said.

Link turned around to see Toon Zelda. "You're not Princess Zelda."

"Yes I am."

"If you are Princess Zelda, then how come you are all toon-ish? The Zelda I am looking for does not match your description," Link explained.

"I guess there are two different versions of us. The Link I was with had similar features like me. If the Zelda you are looking has gone missing, maybe I can help you."

Link scratched his head and said, "Okay, but it's going to be difficult getting used to you."

"Just call me Toon Zelda if that would make things easier," Toon Zelda suggests.

"Okay."

Link and Toon Zelda started walking down the plains.

"So where is the Zelda that looks like you?" Toon Zelda asked.

"She was kidnapped by Hawkins," Link growled.

"Who's Hawkins?"

"My rival. It's already bad enough we had to put up with each other as rivals but him kidnapping Zelda, that's pushing the limits!"

"Does that mean Toon Link is his rival as well?" Toon Zelda asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well, I hope we can-," Toon Zelda was interrupted by a shout from above.

"HEY!"

Link looked up and saw Hawkins coming down from the sky. Link pushed Toon Zelda and unsheathed the Master Sword. Hawkins' Jewel Blade clashed with Link's sword and they started fighting. Toon Zelda was shocked at the whole scene.

"You may be my rival but what you did has pushed too far!" Hawkins yelled.

Their swords clashed a few times before Link spoke.

"That's what you think!" Link growled.

"If you don't bring back Liane, I'm going to kill you!" Hawkins threatened.

"What about Zelda? You stole her from me!"

While they continued to argue, the purple mist began forming around the three. Toon Zelda was the first to notice and said, "Guys?"

Hawkins and Link didn't notice and still continued to fight. The purple mist became Primids and they started to move in. It wasn't until the Primids saw a Clockwork Kazooie Egg walked up to them. It stopped in the middle of them and the Primids started wondering what it was. Without warning, it exploded and destroyed half of the Primids.

Explosion caught the attention of Link and Hawkins. The smoke cleared and we see Banjo holding Kazooie like a gun as Liane walks up to them.

"Nice move," Liane commented.

"Thanks," Banjo said and placed Kazooie back in his backpack.

All of five of them teamed up to take down the army and after a while, the Primids were defeated. Hawkins walked up to Liane and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was rescued by Banjo-Kazooie here."

"Wait," Hawkins noticed. "If Link didn't kidnap you?"

Link joined in, "And you didn't kidnap Zelda. Then that means, you and I were deceived by someone."

"Who?" Hawkins wondered.

"Wolf," Liane said. "Wolf deceived you guys so you two would be out of the picture and he can fulfill Tabuu's wishes."

"Well, we can't let Tabuu do that," Link said. "We have to stop him."

"We will. The first thing we must do is find the other heroes and defeat Tabuu again," Hawkins said. "Let's go find Wolf's ship and stop him."

Hawkins ran off to find Wolf's ship. Liane, Banjo-Kazooie, and Toon Zelda followed him.


End file.
